


A Need for Fuel

by cheshirean



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, Humorous Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirean/pseuds/cheshirean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the thirty-somethingth time Shepard has ordered the Normandy to the Krogan DMZ. So far. Joker wants to know why... (Rated for one swear)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Need for Fuel

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its characters - I just play with them.

"Joker, we need to get to the Krogan DMZ."  
The pilot's hands moved automatically, laying in co-ordinates... then stopped. "Uh, Commander? Why are we going back there?"  
"To refuel." Erica Shepard's voice was deceptively cheery, but Joker had the impression he was treading on shaky ground. Now might not be the best time to mention she'd ordered the Normandy to that particular part of the galaxy more than thirty times in the past week.  
"I know we need to refuel, I mean why _there_? We're in the Nubian Expanse, it'd be much quicker to -"  
"Joker, just get us to the damn system, okay? I'm having withdrawal - I mean, we need fuel. _Right fucking now_."  
That was probably something he was better off just leaving alone. "Aye aye..." By now, his hands were practically moving of their own accord; if Joker woke up one morning to find his fingers busy tapping out the co-ordinates of the Krogan DMZ and correcting the Normandy's course because his sleeping mind thought their margin was off, then he wouldn't be the least bit surprised.  
Still, he wished he knew what was up with the commander - at least to set his mind at ease...

'Krogan DMZ. Withdrawal. Refuel.' They itched at the back of his skull...

Half an hour later, he couldn't stand it any more. Clicking the intercom on, he connected with Shepard in her quarters. Usually he wouldn't have, but now he really, really needed to know why the long trips to that one fuelling station. Why not somewhere else, like _anywhere_ more convenient?  
And what was this about addiction?  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Commander." He tried for a casual tone - just two old buddies hanging out. "About the Krogan DMZ..."  
Her voice was instantly tense. "What? They're not out of fuel are they?"  
"No... at least I don't think so. I was just wondering, why there? You can get fuel from anywhere, you don't need to keep going back to that one place. It's not like the stuff's endangered or anything."  
For some time, the only sound he could hear was her breathing, then finally Shepard's voice crackled back over the intercom. "It's the fuel they sell, Joker..."  
He waited expectantly.  
"... it's not my fault it tastes like chocolate."


End file.
